


Beat the odds

by seafoamist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamist/pseuds/seafoamist
Summary: Shiro has been selected to be part of the team for the Kerberos mission, and on the day of his departure Keith feels the sting of their impending separation. However long it takes, Keith is prepared to wait, but he isn't prepared for how much he will miss this man. Inexplicably, Shiro finds a way to soothe his uneasy heart.





	Beat the odds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a short little drabble about Sheith Pre-Kerberos, and my first time writing one of these! ;///;

“Incredible,” Keith uttered softly, under his breath as he took in the space shuttle before him. Because it _was_ incredible, regardless of the fact it would take Shiro so very far away. At the end of the day, he and Shiro were what they were: true pilots right down to their very core. Even now, despite everything, Keith was buzzing. His skin tingling with the tantalisation that someday he too would stretch his wings and fly farther and greater than he had ever dreamed of.

He could see the beauty in this moment, the bittersweet combination of a dream finally becoming realised and a happy wind in the road coming to an end. Eventually, one found their way back to their main path. Their wind in the road hadn’t been very long, but Keith wouldn’t trade that time for anything. Not even the chance of flying with Shiro today.

“I thought you’d like it.” Shiro’s voice returned to him, as warm as the hand on his shoulder. It was jarring to Keith that this was his last few moments hearing that it.

Nothing calmed him down like that voice. He’d always had a temper, but for Shiro it quelled.

Pink carnations were decorated along the entryway to the shuttle, streams of white ribbon threaded through them delicately. At that moment, Keith had a strange urge to pluck one of them and give it to Shiro. It was ridiculous, because of course Shiro was not permitted to take anything but himself on this mission.

_I will never forget you._

A flower could say it better than Keith ever could, but even now he can’t be brave. Shiro had been hand-picked (even though Keith believed it would be crazy _not_ include Shiro in a mission like this) for the prestigious expedition to Kerberos. When Keith heard the news, he was a mixture of ecstatic for Shiro and heartbroken for them both. They’d only been together for 6 months, but it was the greatest 6 months of Keith’s life.

These were his last few minutes with Shiro before he would have to leave and start preparing for the ascent. Right now, Shiro was still dressed in his uniform, alongside Keith, as they marvelled at his soon to be home for the next couple of months.

Shiro takes both his hands in his, turning so they were now face-to-face, “Can I make you a promise?”

Rolling his eyes, Keith smirks as he squeezes their hands together, “I thought we said no cheesy promises?”

“This one isn’t cheesy,” Shiro stops, presumably turning over said promise in head and evaluating it. Then, adds sheepishly, “Well, okay, maybe a little.”

Keith sighs, pretending it’s a huge inconvenience, but his smile says otherwise, “Alright, then. Let’s hear it.”

“This promise is one you don’t have to keep. But, I want to make it to you anyway,” Shiro explains, and he’s reaching inside his jacket pocket for something, “because I couldn’t leave you without telling you just how much you mean to me.”

Pulling out a small velvet box, Shiro slowly opened it and said, “I want to keep living with you, as much as I can and for as long as I can. If you’ll let me, I promise to always be yours, if you will always be mine.”

Violet eyes grew big, his lips parting on a breath of air. His heart was like a drum, banging loudly and hardly inside his chest. Everything around him faded away, except for himself and Shiro. Because inside the small velvet box, there lay a single [gold ring](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f6/04/2c/f6042c98359410672272a91f0e84802f.jpg). 

“I just want you to remember,” murmured Shiro, his voice softer than the fleece blanket Keith bundled around himself at 3 AM when he was sleepless and stone cold, “that my feelings won’t change. I’m so lucky to be with you, Keith. Because when I get lonely up there, our memories together these past 6 months will keep me going.”

Keith was speechless, reaching out and taking the small box holding the ring _(his ring)_ and cradling it in his hands. Was this what being cherished felt like? Was this what it meant to be so completely and utterly devoted to someone? He hadn’t ever felt love like this, both for himself and for another. It was intense, and frightening, and amazing.

“I’m sorry it’s so,” Shiro paused, frowning down at the ring, “simple. If you don’t like it, when I come back we can–”

“I love it,” Keith whispered, in awe of this man and falling for him all over again, “I’ll love it forever.”

Shiro’s eyes widened, looking down at Keith. Then, a small smile teased the corners of his lips, his face brightening up.

“Where’s yours?” Keith asked, glancing up from the box.

“Right here,” and Shiro reached under his collar and pulled out a necklace, with a matching gold ring attached to it, “close to my heart.”

“I’m getting a chain for mine, too.” Keith declared decisively, wanting to share at least this much with Shiro, even when they would be so far apart.

“We’ll match.” Shiro states, and he sounds so happy it makes Keith’s smile grow.

“Hell yeah,” Keith grins, feeling playful, “like that time we switched jackets for an hour.”

“Oh, god,” Shiro shakes his head and looks down, chuckling, “Matt still won’t let me forget. I stretched it out so badly.”

“I’ve still got it, y’know,” Keith reveals, a secret hush to his voice, “somewhere in my cupboard. Still in its stretched-out glory.”

“I love you, Keith.”

Keith’s heart jumped, like it always did whenever Shiro said it first. He didn’t know what it was but hearing Shiro say it out of the blue warmed Keith up from the inside all the way out.

His reply is instant, passionate, “I love you more.”

Shiro sighs, shooting Keith a knowing look, “Really? You’re gonna make me go through this again?”

“Yeah, what, you’re not up for it? ‘Cause you know you’re gonna lose again?” Keith challenged, and they both broke out laughing.

Shiro’s wristwatch then suddenly beeped three times, and reality came crashing down on them. Their time was up, and Shiro had to go. Words didn’t need to be said, as they walked away from the space shuttle and back towards the dorms. When they reached the turn-off point, they stopped.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Shiro reassures him, those words that have been repeated for weeks, and now it was the last time Keith would hear them.

“You better,” Keith says, a watery smile on his lips, “or else I’m gonna fly up there and find you myself. Nothing’s gonna stop me.”

A charming smile blooms over Shiro’s face, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Then, their arms moved in sync and wrapped around each other. Holding tightly, not wanting to let go. A kiss was too painful to part with, because Keith knew once they started he wouldn’t be able to stop. He pressed closely against him and held him just as close. Not an inch of space between them.

But eventually they did let go. And Keith swallowed back his sadness to send Shiro off with a smile and a wave. He would wait for him, willingly and gladly. No other had the key to his heart, already stolen by Shiro long ago. And if Shiro took too long, then Keith would chase after him. They would be together again one day, without a doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Astronauts CAN take their wedding rings into outer space! But they usually wear them on a necklace, since it's not that safe to wear on their fingers. You bet Shiro will wear his around his neck 24/7 ;) aaaaa I'm a sucker for them hopeful endings ♥（ﾉ´∀`）what did you guys think? Every comment is a good comment! I'd love to know ^^


End file.
